


Not as Simple as a Four Lettered Word

by jumpin_jax15



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpin_jax15/pseuds/jumpin_jax15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi and Leo love each other dearly, but Takumi thinks about his feelings in depth, then comes to a conclusion that his feelings are never so simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Simple as a Four Lettered Word

Love was the simplest way to describe the way Takumi felt for his Leo. Sure, this may sound hypocritical, since Takumi had originally had an unbridled hate towards the blonde prince. But... This was the truth. Leon's smug smirk that makes his knees wobble and his stomach flip, but simultaneously makes Takumi clench his fists and scowl. 

But, like he said, love was the simplest way to describe what he felt for Leo. He adored him. He worshipped Leo like a loyal and desperate follower. He protected him, almost possessively. He envied him for being so perfect, even when he was breaking down in tears. Takumi was infuriated by that stupid competitiveness that always made him out to be wrong. But he admired the infuriating and insufferable side of Leo too. That has always confused him, how could he, Takumi the hot head, love someone who angered him to no end? Was he out of his mind? Takumi would question his love and his relationship with the blonde, but then Leo would smile that full blown grin reserved for only Takumi. The one that made his russet eyes glow and his nose crinkle just slightly. The one that was accompanied by a light hearted laugh that made his head spin.

Takumi's family said he was lovesick, but he was only experiencing the most important feeling in life. He didn't care that people would stare when he pulled Leo into a kiss. He didn't care that Leo protested afterwards, his cheeks flushed, but his eyes held something other than indignation. He loved that look on Leo. He loved when Leo would rest his head on Takumi's chest, his lips meeting skin in a soft, reverent kiss. His blonde locks falling in the way of his eyes, though he maintained eye contact through the kiss, and the soft, loving whispers. He loved that look on Leo too. 

But there was one look that Takumi hated. He hated it with all of his body, his very existence. He hated how Leo's eyes were closed peacefully, his skin pale and porcelain under the splattering of blood on his cheeks and chin. The same blood streaming from Leo's wounded stomach. He looked like an angel. Takumi hated seeing this ethereal beauty, ethereal due to the fact it was not meant to be apart of this world. Takumi hated the look as he gripped the cold body of the second prince of Nohr to his chest. Tears had dripped down and smudged the blood. Takumi hated it even more when it was lined with red roses, almost as rich as the blood that had coated his stomach, as a coffin lid sealed his one true love away like a kiss. But his love wasn't just love. Love was too simplistic. It was longing for something he had, but would never have again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, as my first work on Ao3 I'm fairly proud of this. I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope your heart is broken, at least a little!


End file.
